


The End of the World as We Know It (Sabriel Week 2019 -Day 3)

by Lokisbestgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabe is afraid to lose his adopted family, Gabe wants to be the hero, M/M, but Sam wants Gabe, canon fix it, soft sabriel cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbestgirl/pseuds/Lokisbestgirl
Summary: In Apocalypse World, Gabe sees an opportunity to stop running from his problems and a chance to save his chosen family. Sam sees someone he cares deeply for trying to sacrifice himself. Gabe doesn't die in this one.





	The End of the World as We Know It (Sabriel Week 2019 -Day 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Sabriel Week 2019, Day 3 - Canon Fix It

“Gabriel, don’t.” Sam spoke, tears welling in his eyes. He couldn’t lose him. Not again.

“I’m not running anymore.” Gabriel’s voice was filled with conviction, turning to face his big brother Michael. 

Before he could do anything drastic, Sam grabbed his wrist with a strong grip. “I’m not letting you become a martyr. I’ve had enough of that bullshit.” 

Gabriel’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Michael cocked his head. 

“Little Sammy coming to rescue his little lamb from the big bad wolf?” Michael taunted. 

The youngest archangel’s face scrunched up into an expression of rage, trying to yank his arm out of Sam’s grip so he could rip his older brother’s head off. After all, it was Apocalypse Michael. 

“Let it go, Gabriel. We’ve got to go!” Sam practically barked at him. “Please?” He then turned to puppy dog eyes when it seemed that the forceful approach wasn’t working. “I can’t lose you again.”

Noticing the slight waver in Sam’s voice, he decided not to be the hero. Following Sam and the others through the portal, he felt a tightness in his chest. What if Michael followed them through? He couldn’t lose his newfound family because of an alternate universe’s Michael. 

“Sam, you don't understand! I can’t lose the only family I’ve got!” Gabriel started to panic and Sam held him in his arms, trying to calm him.

“You won’t lose us, we’re always going to be here for you, Gabriel. We’ll beat Michael, we’ve done it before.” Sam reminded him, referring to the fact that they had managed to defeat Lucifer and put him back in the cage once. 

“But what if—“ Gabe started, prompting Sam to plant a sweet and firm kiss on his lips, his hand having gripped Gabriel’s chin to pull him close and keep him there. 

Dean didn’t know what to think, having endured the loss of his brother once already. He couldn’t hide the mistrust he had in the archangel. What if Gabriel could have stopped Michael? Dean would have to say yes eventually— and Gabe would have to step up, but that day was not today. 

The archangel held onto Sam desperately, fingertips gripping Sam’s thick jacket. 

“Please—don’t leave me-“ He begged softly against his lips. He was never like that unless he was with Sam, his walls all down. 

“I’m not going to. None of us will.” Sam assured him, his cheeks flushed pink from their kiss. 

As everyone got settled back in the bunker, Sam and Gabe both retreated back to Sam’s room, sitting on his bed to talk everything over. 

“What if Michael comes through somehow? Like if the rift leaves an opening in the universe?” Gabe asked, afraid that Michael would decimate them all, given the chance. 

“Let’s not focus on the ‘what ifs’. Let’s focus on what we have now. I’ve got you and Dean and Cas, Rowena and our mom— and we got Jack back. That’s a pretty big win for all of us, don’t you think?” Sam reminded him and the archangel nodded, looking down at his hands. 

“I can’t take anymore blood on my hands, least of all yours. I’ve always had a soft spot for you, Sammy. I mean, I really do.” Gabe admitted and gently placed his hand on Sam’s knee. “And now that you’ve kissed me, its even worse.”

“I’m… sorry?” Sam apologized, tilting his head in a bit of confusion. 

“No, I mean— it’s good, but now I’m even more attached than I was before. Now I’m even more afraid of losing you. It terrifies me out of my mind because I'm practically immortal unless I die by the archangel blade, but you humans are like paper, ready to blow away in the wind. It’s so scary. I wasn’t there for you when you went to Hell, and I regret that. I should have made better decisions, then maybe I could have made your life better.” Gabriel rambled.

“Hey— what happened to all of us was pretty much prophesied and I don’t think that changing it would have been good anyway.” Sam pointed out. 

“Who knows if daddy dearest is even out there anymore after all of this? He probably left with Amara to have mimosas on the frozen beaches of Mars.” The archangel shrugged.

“Look— if it’s the end of the world, then I want to spend it with you.” Sam spoke, which caused Gabriel to give a genuine smile, looking up at him with those whiskey colored eyes. 

“I want to spend it with you too, dork.” Gabe smiled and leaned in, letting Sam wrap his big strong arms around him as he settled for wrapping his arms around Sam from the inside, resting his head on the younger hunter’s shoulder. 

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t pull a sacrifice on us?” Sam asked softly.

“Well, I have to say, a blade through my chest doesn't sound really inviting, but its better than watching you, Cas, or Dean take one. Maybe Jack can stop him, you know.” The angel suggested and Sam shrugged.

“Enough talk, more cuddling.” Sam smiled sweetly and laid back on the bed with him, their dirty apocalypse world clothes still on. 

Gabriel buried his face in Sam’s shirt, just breathing in his scent. It was outdoorsy at the moment, mingled with sweat, but it smelled like _Sam_ and that was enough for him. Fingers still gripped Sam’s shirt tightly, almost afraid that if he let go, he would lose Sam forever. His bright golden wings, invisible to Sam at the moment wrapped around the both of them protectively as they laid together in bed. In that moment, Gabriel decided to name himself guardian angel of Sam Winchester whether he liked it or not. He was just hoping that he could protect him— the only person in the whole world that he cared about more than himself. There was a big battle coming to them, but since Gabriel was there, he could act as a protector to them all.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know this is how it should have ended.


End file.
